A Door to the Underground
by AJ of the Underground
Summary: What happens when two girls find a door to a fantasy land they know nothing about, but have always wished was real? Read to discover!Warning: We, the two coauthors are in no way responsible for damage done to you by our characters or story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Door to the Underground**

**By: AJ of the Underground and Greendaygirl115**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but characters you don't recognize and the plot.**

It was a Saturday night, a surprisingly boring night if you were Alex Hamilton and her best friend, Artemis Thompson. They were spending another weekend **attempting** to organize Artemis's room. There were clothes everywhere and toys left on the floor that she never played with. The closet was filled with old purses of her Grandma's, Barbies, and junk stacked up taller than both the girls put together. They spent all day and half the night trying to tame her out-of-control room. At three minutes to midnight, Artemis noted something very odd: there was an extra door in her room leading to only God knew where. "Alex?" she called, looking very anxious. "What is it, Temmy?" came Alex's voice from within her closet. "Was this door here before, because I don't remember it being here the last time my room was clean." "I'm sure that the door to your closet was here three years ago. Isn't that the last time it was clean?" Alex laughed. "I don't mean the closet door, or the door to my room; I don't know what this door is." Alex walked out of the closet to hopefully give her friend a heavy sedative. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of a large mahogany door with a solid gold handle standing next to her computer desk. She walked over to it and studied it carefully.

"What do you think is behind it? Should we open it? Is it dangerous? Do we care? Wait, of course we don't but still. I want to open it! Wait, what if something dangerous is behind there? I know! Let's get my brother to open it! Wait, what if it's a silver unicorn? I want to have it as a pet. Okay I've decided that we'll open it!" Before Alex could make a move, her insane best friend had yanked open the door. They barely got a glimpse of stone corridors and lit torches before they heard a loud thump coming from somewhere around their midsections. When they looked down, they saw a dwarf like creature unconscious on the floor. "Is that a real dwarf?" asks Artemis as she started poking the thing with her foot. "No it's a ice cream cone. Of course it's a dwarf. I think," replied Alex. Suddenly, the creature jumped up and ran. "Come back!" screamed Artemis as she shot after the creature. "Well, guess I gotta chase her down. Can't let my best bud killed without me." Muttered Alex as she started after her friend. Little did the two friends know how hard the choices, caused by their choice to open that door, would be.

Author's Note: Review or I'll go on a killing spree! Or go into a coma. Depends on my chocolate level and mood. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Byedy-Bye, wove Padfoot: QUEEN OF CHOCOLATEY GOODNESS AND HYPERNESS!


	2. Chapter 2:What They Found There

A/N: Greendaygirl has abandoned me and our details are very painful for me,but if you want to know,message me.I do plan to at least attempt to finish this story though,in memory of our friendship which is now dead.I don't own Labyrinth,just the stuff you don't recognize.

Chapter Two:What They Found

Artemis's POV

I ran after the dwarf desparate to catch it. I had always known that fantasy was reality.I even had an idea of where we were. The Labyrinth,one of the settings fromone of my and Alex's favourite I thought,I didn't realize I had entered the throne room.I jerked to a dead stop right in front of the throne staring at a familiar pair of black riding came hurtling into the room and ran into me tumbling both of us to the ground.

"Er,hi,"I ventured looking up at the one and only Goblin King.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"the King asked coldly.

"Look,your majesty,my friend and myself didn't intend to be here. We simply went through a door we found in her room whilst cleaning it,"Alex explained as we both stood.I looked around the throne room noting three thrones beside Jareth's.

"Finally got Sarah to wed you,then have you,glitter boy?"I asked Jareth interrupting his and Alex's conversation. His eyes flamed with anger,but before he could act upon this rage, a handsome young man entered the hair fell gently to his shoulders,but was midnight in colour and spiky as his father's,but his eyes were his mother's pure chocolate orbs.

"Father,I...Oh,sorry to interrupt,I didn't know you had guests,"the young man said his voice making me weak at the knees as I felt a pull to him. He glanced over at us and his eyes locked with mine.I was lost in his eyes and he seemed just as focused on me.

Alex's POV

As I was talking with the king,Temmy interrupted. She enraged him with her normal rude personality,but before he could dump her into the Bog of Eternal Stench,a young man entered the began to speak,but as he looked at us,he and Temmy locked eyes. They seemed to forget about me and the king.

"Sessisalian,it is alright.I didn't know either until they found me here chasing poor Hoggle. They were just explaining how they got here,"Jareth said to his son. Sessisalian seemed to be jolted back to reality along with Temmy and she turned blood red looking shyly at the ground. UH-OH! She was only ladylike and shy when she had a crush...

"Well,we don't know how to get back and I'm pretty sure that if we found a door here,we were sent for a like you're stuck with us,ol' sockman,"Temmy fearlessly told Jareth avoiding looking at Sessisalian. He reared up again,but calmed down looking at his son staring at Temmy.

Jareth sighed and replied,"I assume so. I can only wonder why the god and goddess would send me two such as ,I should introduce myself at least..."

Temmy interuppted,"Oh,we already know who you are,Jareth.I want to know who that is." She pointed rudely at Sessisalian. Sessisalian walked over to her and gently took her hand and bowed kissing her knuckles softly saying,"I am Prince Sessisalian,second son of High King Jareth and High Queen Sarah,rulers of the Underground."

Temmy blushed deeply and let her hair fall gently over half her face.

"I'm Alex Hamilton and this is my best friend,Artemis are of the Aboveground, but hold no true rank,"I said quick to introduce us before Temmy snapped out of her shyness and said another rude thing.

"Interesting..."Jareth murmered,"It seems that neither of you is fully human eyes say differently.I could tell you exactly what you are with a simple blood detection spell."

"PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW!"screamed Temmy hopping up and down. I sighed as I grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"It would be greatly appreciated as long as it is no trouble,your majesty. I apologize for my friend's rude behavior and hyperactivity. She has certain problems,"I said sadly to the king shaking my head as Temmy glared daggers at me.

The king smiled at me and replied,"No trouble at all,Alex.I just need a drop of blood from each of you. Sessisalian,a dagger and two silver mirrors if you will."

Sessisalian summoned the items for his father absently handing them to him his eyes never leaving pricked both of our fingers and muttered a few words over the the blood drops. Temmy and I stood there nervously.I had always thought only humans existed,with a slight chance of vampires existing,but Temmy had always believed in every fairy tale snuck glances at Sessisalian as he stared at her.

Jareth looked up and spoke,"..."

A/N:Well,I'm leaving y'all with a cliffie.I need some feedback.I'm sorry for such a long wait between chapters,but I had alot of stuff going mostly and trying to get money to start at college this fall. GO CLASS OF 2014 AT BALL STATE UNIVERSITY! Well, please help me out with your y'all.3


	3. Bloodlines

Chapter Three: Bloodlines

Disclaimer:I don't own Labyrinth just Temmykins and Lexikins! -hugs them tight baring teeth at lawyers- MINE -laughs maniacally as I nibbled a fastbreak my eyes wild-I'LL EAT YOU,LAWYERS FOR A SNACKABLE!

Artemis's POV

"I have never seen such bloodlines! Yours are especially shocking,my lady Artemis. These bloodlines also mean there is certainly a glamour over your true appearances. I can remove this if you would like," Jareth said his eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked slightly afraid her lips trembling. I gave her a light hug and turned to him an eyebrow raised expectantly. Sessisalian watched his father curiously with one eye still on me.

"You are both of mixed bloodlines. The bloodlines you both have would not allow you two to have your current appearances. You,Alex, are one fourth vampire, one fourth fae, one fourth kitsune, and one fourth of the now extinct blood of the sprites. You are heir to the kingdom of the sprites by having one fourth of sprite's blood. No one has ruled there for the last thousand years because no one had a fourth of sprite's blood in them. I can help you claim your title and inheritance if you so wish," Jareth said as he lay the mirror with Alex's blood upon it before her. There was four rings upon it now each with a different crest and stone.

"I do wish to claim it,sire,and would be most grateful for your assistance. We will both also accept your generous off of removing our glamours,"Alex said as she slowly examined the rings. Jareth nodded before turning to face me and taking a deep breath. I bit my lip hard as I waited to be told what was wrong with my heritage.

"You,Artemis,your bloodline is much more complicated than your friend's. You bear the blood of the race of our god and goddess. You bear the blood of the mighty dragons! Mixed with that you also bear the blood of the vampires, the elves, the shifters, the fae, and the demons. You are one quarter dragon, one quarter elf, one tenth shifter, one tenth demon, three twentieths fae, and three twentieths vampire. You could usurp my rule as high king if you so chose,Artemis,because you bear the blood of the dragons. Even if you do not take over my position,you will become a princess. You also must contact your elfin relations. You must see if you have gained any inheritances. You and Alex both must be tested for fae and vampire inheritances and you must be checked for demon and shifter inheritances. No one still living bears the blood of them," Jareth said solemnly as he bowed to me. Sessisalian followed his father's example as he heard his words. My mouth hung open and I sunk to the ground. I slowly regained my composure and stared at the still bent men.

"Um,Jareth,I don't wanna take your job! I just can't believe I have such bloodlines inside of me. I always felt like I wasn't human,but to be a mutt like that? To bear the blood of one of my favourite creatures in the whole wide world? I can't believe I'm gonna be a princess...Oh god,I'm gonna have to get married aren't I? It's going to be an arranged marriage,isn't it? Oh god and goddess above,help me! I think I'm gonna pass out," I said speaking quickly and nervously my body shaking and my stomach tossing before my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell backwards losing consciousness.

Alex's POV

I gasped as Temmy lost consciousness and sighed as Sessisalian caught her before she bashed her head on the cold marble floor. I turned to Jareth.

"Guess it was too much of a shock for her. Which is odd. She normally shakes off shock like water," I say before pulling out a fastbreak. I slowly open the wrapper and wave the candy bar beneath Temmy's nose as I giggle lightly at the way Sessisalian has gently moved a strand of hair off of her face as he stared at her. Temmy immediately sat up and dove for the candy. I expertly jerked it away from her and broke off a small piece putting the rest of the bar back in my pocket.

"Sit girl! Smile pretty and you can get the fastbreaaaak," I sing sweetly to her. Temmy sits quickly and smiles widely at me. I laugh outright and toss her the piece of candy. She catches it in her mouth and Sessisalian's jaw drops along with Jareth's. I laugh harder at their reactions as Temmy dances around rubbing her tummy happily letting out a soft moan at the taste of the chocolate. I giggle harder as I see Sessisalian blush and excuse himself quickly at the sound of her moan.

"It's her favourite candy," I explain to Jareth as Temmy hugs me tight, "Best way to wake her up and best treat to use to get her to obey any order. She will do almost anything for one." Jareth nods and produces a crystal tossing it into the air. As the crystal lands, a goblin appears. Jareth instructs the goblin to show Temmy and I to the Amethyst Suites and send someone named Annie to fit us for clothing. I drag Temmy along as I follow the goblin not trusting her not to run off after a random thing that catches her eye, especially something shiny, pretty, or so weird that it must be poked many times.

Sessisalian's POV

"CELOS!"I scream as I enter our common room that connects our rooms. My brother comes tromping out of his room grumpily and glares at me.

"What,Sess?I was trying to take a nap before my sword lesson this afternoon,"Celos grumbles.

"Two girls appeared here and one of them bears the blood of the dragons! The other is the heir to the sprite kingdom! Artemis,the dragon blood bearer,is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and her voice is that of a goddess!" I exclaim grinning and bouncing a bit. Celos tilts his head and raises an eyebrow watching me carefully.

"Will I meet them?"

"Dinner tonight is when their arrival will be announced and they will be formally introduced into society next week at the Ice Ball." Celos nods as I finish speaking and then turns back towards his room.

"Just get rid of that boner before dinner, little brother,"he says as he closes his door. I look down and blush hard seeing my large erection. Artemis's moan of pleasure at receiving the chocolate had turned me on immensely as it had caused me to think of how I wanted to make her moan louder and more passionately as I worshiped her body with mine. I walk into my room and grab a few things before entering my bathroom. I turn on the shower intending to fix my little problem as I readied myself for dinner.

Alex's POV

I enter Artemis's room through the sitting room that connects our rooms and giggle as I see her glaring at the dresses in her closet. The seamstress had only had time to prepare gowns before dinner but would have breeches for riding done by tomorrow morning. I smile as I look down at the white strapless evening gown I wore with white sandals. The white made my tan more noticeable. I was glad I tanned naturally and didn't look orange like those fake tanners who only got a tan in a room in a tanning salon. I wore my hair down and no jewelry or make up.

"Yes,you have to wear one,Temmy. I'm sorry,but it's all we have and you can most definitely not go to dinner with royalty in your blue Mickey Mouse mini shorts and red Tinkerbell tank top and shoeless. You will wear a gown and you will wear heels and that is final!"I shout. Temmy pouts and whines for half an hour before I finally beat her into submission with a pillow. She sulks the whole time as I force her into a gorgeous black gown that has only one strap and silver stiletto sandals. I grab a silver hair clip shaped like a wolf and use it to put her hair into a messy bun. I grin at my work and force her in front of a mirror.

Grudgingly, Temmy spoke," I do look gorgeous in this...I just don't want Sessisalian to think I'm something I'm not." She bit her lip and looked down letting out a soft sigh. I hugged her tightly and smoothed her hair giggling.

"Someone's got a crussshhhhhhh," I sing teasingly. She blushes and nods admitting to a crush for the first time ever. I gasp in shock and she sticks her tongue out at me. I sit down on her bed and we chat until we hear a knock at the door. I open the door and grab Temmy as the dwarf outside the door informs us that she is to lead us to the dining hall for dinner.

Artemis's POV

At dinner,I was seated next to Alex and across from Sessisalian. Jareth and Sarah sat at the head of the table and Sessisalian's twin,Celos, sat across from Alex. Every time my eyes met Sessisalian's,my heart skipped a beat and I blushed. He spoke softly to me and I replied shyly as we enjoyed a savory fish soup, a salad of fruit and vegetables, an enchilada like dish, and a sweet raspberry sorbet with an Oreo for dessert. I giggled at the Oreo shocked that Underground royalty enjoyed the Aboveground cookie. I guess Sarah introduced Jareth to them. After we finished eating, Sessisalian stopped me at the door.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me for a walk through the moonlit gardens,my lady?" Sessisalian asked as he gently kissed my knuckles bowing slightly. I blushed a deep red and nodded waving Alex off. As we left,I heard Celos tell Alex he would be gladly keep her company while I was busy even though it would take him away from a novel he was reading. We were out of earshot before I heard her reply however. As we reached the gardens,I gasped as I stared at the beautiful sight laid before my eyes. It was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before in my life.

Celos's POV

I offered Alex my company smiling at her. She was beautiful and I planned to woo her the moment I saw her. I understood how my brother felt about his Artemis and could see she meant more to him than any other girl he had ever been with,which was quite a few. For his sweet personality,my brother was quite the player. I knew he wouldn't play Artemis though, I could tell from the way he looked at her like she was the only person around and how he hung upon her every word.

"Thank you,Prince Celos,but I am quite tired and wish to retire," Alex answers me.

"Then allow me to escort you to your room,my lady,"I reply trying to hide my disappointment. She smiled and nodded. I offered her my arm and she took it lightly a slight blush upon her cheeks as I slowly escorted her to her room chatting lightly. At her door,I bowed and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Good night,dear beautiful angel. May your dreams be as sweet as you are,"I softly say before turning and walking down the hallway. I head to my room and plop onto my bed waiting for my brother to return.

Artemis's POV

I held Sess's arm lightly and smiled up at him as we walked. As we came to a fountain I gasped as I saw the stables nearby. I stared longingly at them hearing the horses neigh. Sessisalian watches my face and smiles.

"Would you like to see them tonight,my princess?"he asks smiling at me. I nod my smile widening and he changes our path and leads me to the stables.

"I don't get to ride much at home,but I've always loved horses. Riding came natural to me and I've always had a way with animals. Thank you so much for showing me this," I breathe out as I walk the length of the barn stopping at each horse's stall to pet their nose with Sessisalian trailing a way behind me. I come to a large box stall with a huge pure black stallion in it. His eyes hold fire to them and I can't resist going in with him. I barely hear Sessisalian behind me yelling at me not to enter the stall,but I am already in it. I slowly approach the stallion and blow gently into his nostrils. He snorts and gently nuzzles me. I giggle and scratch his forehead and he playfully lips at my gown. His coat is like velvet and his eyes are softened as he looks at me. He has spirit,but he likes me which makes my heart dance. I always hated it when an animal disliked. It felt like I had done something wrong and it made me feel horrible and sick on the inside for days at a time.

Sessisalian's POV

I yelled at Artemis not to enter the mustang's stall,but she was in before I could get to her. My jaw dropped as I watched the wild stallion nuzzle her and allow her to stroke him. Everyone thought he would have to put down because he would allow no one to touch him and could not be calmed by even the most experienced horseman. The stallion snorted at me challengingly as I stepped closer to his stall's door and I heard Artemis giggle and chide him as she chucked his chin firmly.

"No one has been able to do anything with him since he was caught and put in this stall,Artemis. How the hell did you get near him?"I ask curiously.

She giggles before opening her mouth,"Walked in and said hello. I wish I owned him. He's gorgeous." Before I can say anything else,the stallion has kneeled and Artemis has clambered up onto his back growling in frustration at her gown. I hear what almost sounds like the horse chuckling as he stands back up and walks around tamely with her on his back. My jaw drops and I pinch myself softly.

"I don't know how you did this,but you are certainly named well, my princess,"I tell Artemis after she has left the stall and we walk back to the castle. She just giggles. At her door she hugs me and I hug her back. I gently and quickly lean in and kiss her on the cheek. She blushes a pretty deep red and lets a loose bit of hair cover her face shyly.

"Goodnight,sweet princess. May your dreams be full of happiness and I do hope I am the one bringing it in them," I wink at her before walking to my own room. Once in my room,I rush to my brother's room and tell him everything.

A/N: Soooo,this is my longest chapter yet. Please give me a bit of feedback. I need it desparately. Life is a lot hell and a little happy right ,thanks for reading and I'm sorry about the delay in between updates,but as afore mentioned life happened. I do hope you all will forgive me though.


	4. Moonlight Walk

Chapter 4: Moonlight Walk

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk! I know a shock,right? Life's been pretty much hell. I haven't had time to write except for on the two novels that I want to get published because if I can make money then I won't have to worry about if I will have a place to live or not. Family issues. So,thanks for staying loyal. I love you guys and you really help this self esteem deficient insane suicidal sometimes nineteen year old girl. Actually,I can't die without finishing these stories,so you could say you guys keep me alive. Anyways,I'm ranting. On the the story!

Artemis's POV

I can't believe I've been in the Labyrinth for two days already,but even more I can't believe I'm going to be coronated along with my best friend in two weeks! She was going to be queen of the sprite kingdom,which to be honest isn't that much of a kingdom. I mean,yes she owned a country now,but she had the most sprite blood in the kingdom. Her subjects would consist of those who have lived in the kingdom since the last monarch. I however would gain a position of power over every kingdom in the underground! Jareth had removed our glamours just today right before we went to our own bedrooms for bed. I looked different now,but also the same. I jumped as I heard a knock on my door and and grabbed a robe to throw over my skimpy pajamas. The seamstress,Annie, had allowed her assistant, Claire, to deal with our undergarments and pajamas. Claire was sixteen,so as a result, my pajamas were sinfully comfortable and sexy lingerie like things. Tonight's piece was a translucent silver gown of silk that barely went past my bum. It was so comfortable but it was chilly tonight so my skin felt frost kissed and my nipples stood quite erect. I opened the door and blushed seeing it was Sessisalian.

Sessisalian's POV

As Artemis opened her door, I had to restrain myself with an iron fist from pouncing her then and there and taking her upon the black marble floor of her room. She had thrown a robe over her nightie,but she forgot to tie it so she was not covered from my sight. Her silver gown was beautiful and I could clearly see her firm breasts and dusky nipples erect from the early winter night's chill. I felt my cock twitch and sighed.

"I came to see if you wanted to walk the gardens with me,but it seems you are already ready for bed,my lady,"I told Artemis.

She blushed adorably before replying,"I have my robe. I would love to go on a midnight stroll in the gardens with you,Sessisalian." She stepped from her room without shoes and shut the door.

"Don't you think you need shoes,my princess? We wouldn't want you to catch cold," I told her concerned and trying not to stare at her body beneath her gown. She didn't wear any undergarments beneath it and had she stood in the door way of her room longer I would have taken in everything. As it was I had been captivated by her perfect breasts.

Artemis shook her head," I hate shoes and rarely wear them."

I nodded and quietly told her," You may wish to close your robe at least,my lady."

She gasped looking down and blushed whipping it shut hiding her delectable body from my view mumbling apologies. I grinned and offered her my arm leading her to the gardens.

Artemis's POV

I can't believe I hadn't closed my robe before opening the door! Sessisalian had probably gotten an eyeful that he didn't wish for. I hated my body,no matter what Alex had told me. She was my best friend and obligated to tell me I was pretty. I smiled to myself as we entered the gardens though. They were beautiful and made me feel at peace. We walked for a bit in silence before we found a bench bathed in moonlight and surrounded my black roses and ice blue lilies. I rushed to the bench and sat down arching my back and throwing my head back revealing my pale throat and rested on my hands on either side of me one of my legs stretched out on the bench the other stretching out to rest a foot in the soil by the roses. I felt connected to the earth and the dear moon and closed my eyes purring in content at the moon's rays upon my face and the gentle winter's breeze caressing my skin. I didn't notice that my robe had opened of its own accord and simply pooled around me and that my nightie had ridden up to barely covering me.

Sessisalian's POV

I stared enraptured by the site before me. Artemis looked just like her namesake, a moon goddess. She looked as if she belonged to the night and the earth. She looked wild and more beautiful than anything else. I noticed the subtle changes from the removal of her glamour. Her ears were pointed delicately and her long midnight hair grew a few inches and one silver streak appeared to the left of her right eye. Her cheek bones were higher and she was leaner but her breasts were just as large and firm. She had small fangs and small dustings of silvery scales around her ankles and wrists with emerald scales across her shoulder blades. My father suspected she had wings that she could summon at will but we weren't positive of such. I wanted her badly and moved over to her kneeling before her.

"Artemis,you look a goddess as your namesake. Your beauty surpasses that of everything. You look perfect,my princess of the wilds," I quietly inform her my eyes upon her face. I gently rested my hands on either side of her perfect rear.

Artemis's POV

At Sessisalian's words I blush a deep blood red and look down opening my eyes. I lock eyes with him and he slowly rises stopping with his face even with mine.

"Your words are kind,but untrue, Sess..."I say blushing. He shakes his head and leans in,his lips hovering just before mine.

"No,my mustang,they are truer than any others spoken. As is the fact that I want you, desperately..." He whispers huskily before leaning in and kissing me softly and passionately. I moan into the kiss and he takes the opportunity to plunder my mouth with his tongue. My eyes drift shut and I give myself over to my desires as he wraps me in his arms and sits pulling me into his lap. I straddle his hips and kiss him back with all I have.

Gasping for air, we pull apart and I stare at him blushing and go to turn away.

Sessisalian's POV

As Artemis goes to turn from me after our kiss,I gently grip her chin and hold her gaze. I smile at her swollen lips and the light in her eyes.

"You are beautiful,my princess...Please allow me to court you,"I quietly plead. She nods and shyly kisses me gently. I smile and hug her close before groaning realizing our positions. I reluctantly tell her we should return to the castle and she nods sadly.

At Artemis's door,we share a soft but passionate kiss and I whistle merrily back to my room. I need a cold shower before bed,but I have secured rights of courting. Now,just to make her fall for me as hard as I have fallen for her.

A/N: So,I hope you all like it so far. I know it's fast moving but some relationships are like that. I love y'all for reading and I'll love you more if you review!


	5. Ice

**Chapter 5: Coronation**

Artemis's POV

I sighed as I paced my room. The coronation preparations were insane! Not to mention,the Ice Ball was tonight! Alex and I were to be introduced to the whole of the Underground tonight. I was so nervous. Luckily, Sess was going to be my escort at the Ball so I wouldn't be alone. Jareth had told me I was still going to have to dance with almost anyone who asked though. Sess had growled at that and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled remembering the act and jumped as a knock sounded upon the door.

"I am helping you get ready,Temmy,"Alex announced,"I don't trust you to get ready alone. You'll try to wear pajamas to the ball! Or worse,you're riding clothes..." I stuck my tongue out at her and huffed. She is right though...I was gonna try to wear my breeches and a tunic. Alex just looked knowingly at me and went into my closet to rummage around.

I ended up dressed in a spider silk gown of deep emerald green. It enhanced the green of my right emerald eye as well as the silver of my left eyes. The gown had a halter like top that came down and covered my breasts but only as much as necessary and wrapped around my waist revealing my hips and waist before covering only what is necessary before spiraling to the ground with slits cut into it to reveal my pale legs. For shoes,I wore a pair of brown sandals that were barely there. I picked out a simple silver chain choker and Alex curled my hair softly letting it fall down my back and past my bum. I couldn't wait for Sessisalian to see me!

Alex's POV

After I dressed Temmy,I allowed her to help me dress. I wound up in a buttery yellow dress that started wrapping around me on my left shoulder and wound down at an angle to just covering the essentials clinging to my body. A sheer gold skirt fell from the silk to the gown allowing my legs to be clearly seen. I tugged on a pair of bronze stilletto sandals and wore a pendant of a glowing sun made of golden topaz on a rose gold chain. A dainty gold anklet adorned my left ankle with a small fire opal pendant in the shape of a pair of wings hanging from it. I jumped at a knock on the door and giggled as Temmy jumped up eagerly to answer it. She's already fallen so fast for her prince. She waves as Sessisalian escorts her out and I smile waving back. Celos had offered to escort me but I had deigned to enter on my own. He was disappointed but I was not ready to let anyone see me as needing an escort. I was also not going to give him hope for something that would never be.

Sessisalian's POV

I smiled at my beautiful princess as I lead her down the staircase descending into the ballroom. Her face was alight with awe at the beauty of the room and a light blush adorned her cheeks as she noticed the hungry gazes of the young men of the crowds. I growled lightly and wrapped my arm around her waist possessively as we entered the crowd. She was my beautiful little devil in angel's clothes. I sighed as I saw the men approaching to ask for dances and wisked her quickly into a waltz. I couldn't keep her for every dance,but I would have her first.

Celos's POV

I gasped as I saw Alex descend the staircase. She glowed like a sun goddess. I saw many men move immediately towards her as Sess had Artemis in his arms on the dance floor and I growled but held back. Alex had made it clear she didn't want me. I couldn't help but hope to have a chance with her soon.

I saw Arden pressing Alex to dance again and sighed. She looked annoyed but pressing herself hard to be polite. I swiftly moved over and bowed before her.

"My lady,may I have the honour of this dance?"I asked.

"You won't mind,I'm sure,my lord Arden,but the prince hasn't yet danced with me,"Alex said taking my hand held out to her. He nodded and I wisked her out onto the dance floor.

"Thanks,Celos. I don't think I could stand another dance with Denny. He's nice but a bit pushy,"Alex smiled at me.

"You're welcome,my lady. I had to have a dance with the prettiest woman here though,"I grinned up at her. She rolled her eyes. We bantered lightly as we danced for this dance and the next two. I couldn't help but feel like I was falling for her though I was trying not to.

Sess's POV

I tried to keep Artemis to myself as much as I could,but I had to allow others to dance with her. She had not yet revealed that I had officially been given courting rights. It didn't occur to me that she didn't know she needed to until after the ball had began. After tonight,I would discuss this with her. Unless she wished to have more suitors than just me. The thought of that twisted my heart and I stared longingly at her in the arms of Lord Jaren. He held her too close for my liking and his hand was a little too low on her waist. I couldn't wait for this ball to end. I was taking Artemis to our bench in the garden when this was over and we were discussing her wishes on courtship!

"Salian! How are you,darling?Missing me I know. Let's dance,"the Lady Kristella gushed grabbing my arm,"We can discuss our engagement after we dance and then we can go back to my bedroom to that bed you love so much," She is kissing my lips before I can blink and dragging me into a dark corner of the dance floor grinding against me. Before I can react, I see Artemis's eyes tearing and her gripping Lord Jaren's arm as he leads her out of the ballroom. As prince,I am supposed to at least finish this dance with Kristella,but one glance at my father shows him nodding his permission for me to leave. I rush out to find my wild beautiful princess and explain to her that Kristella is not and will never be mine. She's only jealous and wishes she had me.

Artemis's POV

I gasped as I saw Sess with a woman on his arm and hear her words. Tears pool in my eyes as they kiss and I can't help but grip Jaren tighter.

"Do you need air,my lady?"Jaren asked looking down at me with concern. I nodded and leaned into him as he lead me from the room and deep into the castle. We ended up sitting in a window seat in a dark corridor.

"What happened,my lady? Are you alright?" Jaren questioned running a hand over my hair. I sniffled and let my tears fall. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug holding me against his chest.

"I thought Sessissalian wanted to court me...but I heard what that girl said to him...he never mentioned her!"I vented softly. Jaren nodded and held me closer and I leaned into his comforting touch.

Jaren sighed,"The prince has always been a bit of a player. He's broken the heart of many women. I wish he hadn't led you on,princesa. You deserve so much better than him.." I looked up at Jaren tears still falling from my eyes and he stares down into my eyes. Before I can think,his lips are upon mine and my eyes are shutting just letting him lead this dangerous dance.

Sess's POV

I finally found Artemis and I growl seeing her in Jaren's arms as my heart breaks as I hear her sobs. As I approach,I see her look up at him and suddenly they are kissing. My heart shatters and I let out a loud sob. I turn away and shift directly into my room. I tear off all my clothes except my boxers and throw myself into my bed sobbing. I couldn't help acting like a pansy. The woman that I knew I was going to marry,that I was going to BOND to,was kissing another man.

Artemis's POV

I pulled back and shook my head,"Jaren,I don't think I can do this right now...I have so much coming onto my shoulders. So much to learn and what happened with Sess...I'm not ready.I'm sorry..."

Jaren just hugged me. "I'll wait,princesa. I'll wait for you,always." I smiled up at him and stood. Jaren stood and held me close to him as he escorted me back to my room. He kissed my cheek when I hugged him good night and left. I slowly stripped and pulled on my mickey mini shorts and tinkerbell tank top. I snuck barefoot back out my room and past the ball still going on hearing Sess's fiance's voice drifting out talking about her engagement to him and I continue out the castle. I wander to the stables and spend time with the stallion I dubbed Thunder. After a few hours out in the cold,I notice it has started to snow. I wander out into the snow not paying attention to the fact that I have entered the Labyrinth. I smiled at my skin turned a light blue as I wandered a forest.

Sess's POV

"Has anyone seen Temmy?"Alex asked worriedly at breakfast. As everyone gave a negative answer I frowned.

"Perhaps she is with Jaren,"I spoke up. My father sent a crystal message to Jaren and received a reply moments later with a no. I frowned as our head of security was summoned.

"The Princess Artemis was last seen in the stables and wandering near the edge of the Labyrinth in the clothes she arrived in and no shoes. We assumed she would be back,"Captian Clemstand reported. I frowned and stood.

"I'm going after her. It snowed last night,"I said.

"Sessisalian...you may not want to go...Our Princess may not have made it through the night...It was too cold even for any of her bloodlines,"my father said softly. I glared and left the room. I have to find my dark angel.

Artemis's POV

I lay down against a tree with a blanket of snow. My lips a deep blue and my skin purpled. I yawned and stared up at the sky as I felt sleepy...

**A/N:So,here's an you guys like! Love you all and thanks for the support! Please review!**


	6. The Search Begins!

**Chapter 6:The Search Begins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth! I only own Artemis, Alex, Sess, Celos, and any characters you don't recognize. **

_Sessisalian's POV_

I locked my jaw and replied, " The Princess has quickly come to mean everything to me even if she seems to have chosen another. I will find her..." Everyone stared at this statement but I didn't care. I was making my interest in Artemis completely known.

After my declaration, Jaren entered the room and queried, "How long has the Princess been missing? When will the search start? I offer any assistance that you need of me."

I growled lowly but my brother put a restraining hand upon my arm. "You were the last one seen with her. Where did you leave her?" Celos questioned.

"I escorted her to her chambers and left her within," Jaren answered. I noticed Alex hyperventilating and nudged Celos. He nodded and moved to help her from the room.

_Alex's POV_

I tried to calm down as I heard the fact that my best friend may be dead. I know she has always had a love for the winter and the cold,but she was never stupid enough to stay out all night. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up my eyes full of tears.

"Do you need a breathe of air,my lady?" Celos asked me. I nodded and he helped me from the room. Once next to a window in the hallway,the sobs began to escape me. Celos laid a comforting arm around my shoulders and I turned into him sobbing into his chest letting him comfort me.

_Artemis's POV_

I blinked sleepily as I stretched in the night. I was so stiff and I could barely move. I felt so weak and my heart felt heavy still. I snuggled into the icy snow as I felt a presence beside me warming my back slightly. I felt no danger from him so I just let myself drift to sleep.

_Sesssisalian's POV_

I went to the stables to get my horse and noticed Artemis's Thunder pacing restlessly. He whinnied when he saw me rushing to his stall's door. He never approached anyone but Artemis. He kicked the door and threw his head whinnying loudly at me. Jaren walked in as I went to approach Thunder. At the sight of Jaren,Thunder threw his head and bared his teeth shrieking a challenge. He blew hard at Jaren.

"That animal should be put down. He's unridable and viscious. He would make an excellent stew though,"Jaren stated as he went to saddle his mare.

"That is Artemis's stallion. She rides him almost daily and brings him treats when she can't ride. He is gentle as a lamb for her," I stated as I pulled a peppermint from my pocket. I continued to approach Thunder and held out the mint to him. He lipped it from my hand and snorted calmly allowing me to stroke his nose. I hid my shock and took down his tack from the rack beside his stall and entered the stall saddling him. I ignored Jaren's exclamations that I was lieing about this being the Princess's horse. I led Thunder from his stall and mounted him as Jaren mounted his mare. The rest of the search team was being directed by my father. I headed into the Labyrinth heading for the nearest forest. Jaren headed for the swamp. I knew Artemis preferred forests and streams to swamps and quicksand.

_Celos's POV_

I held Alex as we sat in the window seat in her room. She was dressed warmly and the fire was going but she still seemed to shiver. She was worried over her best friend and I could only do my best to comfort her. I coaxed her to drink the hot cup of mint tea that a maid had brought. She seemed settled but she would not leave the window. I wrapped a blanket around her and waited with her.

_Sarah's POV_

I sighed as I rode beside my husband. I had watched as my son fell for this girl from Aboveground. I could feel her attraction to him. I had seen Kristella force herself on my son and how much it had hurt Artemis. I felt this was my fault. I knew that she was raised Above and I still didn't teach her what I should have about taking on a royal title. When we found her,if she lived,I would teach her and Alex everything they would need to know about courtship and more. I would remedy Alex's lack of knowledge regardless. I only hoped that Artemis would be alive when we found her. Maybe Ludo or Didymus had found and sheltered her. I could only pray to the God and Goddess that such had happened.

_Jaren's POV_

I gasped as I saw the large blue dragon laying wrapped around Artemis. They were supposed to be extinct. It was almost as if her need for warmth had made a spirit flesh. He growled at me and the princess woke.

"Artemis,my dear! I'm so glad I've found you!"I jumped from my mare and ignored the dragon knowing she wouldn't let him harm me and took her into my arms. She coughed and looked up at me.

"I wandered. I needed to feel the cold and I found this forest and then I got sleepy, Jare.. Take me home? I need to talk to Sess..."Artemis asked before a deep cough wracked her body.. I hugged her to me.

"My home is closer,Princesa. Let me heal you. I will send word the king that you are found,"I softly told her. She nodded coughing still and I put her upon my mare. I mounted behind her and motioned to her dragon.

"You may follow us to my home and I will furnish you both with food,"I told the beast.

_Sessisalian's POV_

I tirelessly searched for my princess. I knew everyone else was breaking but I took no breaks. I had to find my heart. I would find her.

**A/N: Thanks for the patience guys and support! I hope to be able to supply another chapter soon,but life is exhausting. I might have found my real Prince Sessisalian and I'm trying to keep him. I'm working my ass off at a shitty job but it's a job. I'm trying to do school and i'm doing things for my parents. So,it may be a while,but I'm trying. Hope y'all like! R & R!**


End file.
